Dweller
Dwellers are creatures with a strong resemblance of armadillos, they live underground on many planets. They are now living under the Liberus care on Kamati and other planets. Physiology Before the Mutation The only change since the Mutation was a change in their legs(wich had a normal construct)and back(wich was smaller instead of a big sack-like bump). After the Mutation The Dwellers are now slow moving creatures due to the complex structure of their legs. They have special grown plates all over their body to protect them from falling objectsto the underground places they live(d)and weapons. They have a tail wich started to grow after the Mutation. Diet The Dwellers are herbivores eating grass, plants, fruit and mosses being grown underground. Intelligence and Society Before The Birth The Dwellers are wise, but for some reason do not want to go to the surface. Their explanation was: " We have seen many empires, nations and alliances...all of them fell...why would we go out there risking our extermination...?" After The Birth The Dwellers had to flee from Thermus when the Ad Mortem Cell arrived and since then they live above ground in colonies. They took copies of all technology they had and began to use all of it, they now also share them with the Unified Gyxorian Alliance after teaching them how to handle it. Technology X- Intergalactic, this species has explored multiple galaxies. The Dwellers have once explored the Thermus galaxy. But after they went underground they left space behind as it is. Their only way of travelling is through Portals linked to other Dweller planets. Military doctrine Spaceships See article: Dweller Ship Register The Dwellers have no real form of army but have some ranks: Before NVDE *Librarian: The keepers of the Library, they maintain the libary, watch the universes and add chapters and tech to their library everyday. *Soldier: Reinforced with a strong armour of unknown material, they use a shielding device that can last 5 hours against a laser. They use a Proton-Beam Assualt Rifle and a Proton-Bolt Side-Arm. *Builder: Builders are the only Dwellers permitted to add new structures or change existing structures. *Harvester: Harvesters are the Dwellers responsible for keeping the food stocks high. Even when the Dwellers have a difference of jobs, all are equally important. After NVDE Society *Councellor *Board Administrator *Ambassador *Everyday jobs Militairy *Soldier *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Colonel *General *Admiral *Marshal Superweapons *NOVA-Round *HADES Assault Walker History Main article: Dweller History The Dwellers were a sapiant species from an unknown planet, after they achieved space-faring tech they decided to write down all events of their species and bury their copies on uncolonised planets for other species to find them once. After they met other species they also wrote down their history and events. But after they had made an incredible nation, wrote down many things and watched as other species were wiped out, they know they could be next. They went underground when a plague, wich has mutated them, started to hit them. Afterwards there were no more important events. Golden Age The Dweller Golden Age was their most prosperous time. They builded ships of immense sisez, found new technology, created new atoms etc... Relations with other races *UGA: The UGA accidently discovered them after scanning a planet during colonisation. They presented themselves and told some parts of their history and afterwards left again. But after the UGA found out about the Holo-Disks it wasn't long before they wanted even more tech. Because of this the relationship escalated and hostilities began. The war is known as the Thermus Escalations. After the war the Dwellers had taken them as allies for their reborn empire. Now, they live closer than ever. relation: allied. *Liberus: When the Dwellers escaped from Thermus with their UGA(-remnants) companions they asked for advice for a new planet to colonise. relation: friendly. *Ad Mortem Cell: After they attacked the UGA, they went for the Dwellers when the AMC had learned of their existance. relation: at war. *Vutnuk: Having known them as enemies, they do not like them in whatever form they are. relation: war/neutral. *Mirith: *Murikhim: *Quirk: *Thordos: *Tinagym: *Porygoth: *They are aware of the existance of many species but do not feel the need to meet them. Notable Dwellers Before NVDE *The Overseer: The leader of the Dwellers *The Seer: The Master-Librarian *The Admiral: The Master-Soldier *The Contructor: The Master-Builder *The Gatherer: The Master-Harvester After NVDE *The Mind: Leader of the NVDE *The Luviom: Leaders of the High Council *The Quargù: Marshal of the Army *The Xug'om(pronounced: Xughom): Admirals, leaders of Fleets *The Tog'ra(pronounced: Toghra): Leader of the Librarians *The C'unt'uks(pronounced: Chunthuks): Leaders of the Builders *The Gatherer fell away since they live above ground and find plenty of plants now Notable Planets The most important planets will be writen down here. Bastions *Mu'untô (Capitol, situated in Bor'kväk) *Nanabof() *Klyo() *Vigor'i() Colonies *Julguk(situated in Bor'kväk) *Ag'uom(situated in Bor'kväk) *Yukt'ru() *Qanto() *Wogikan() *O'l'um() *Ar'av() *Plak'uos() *Flyopak() Mining worlds *Pagkwan(Oretitanium, situated in Bor'kväk) *Quagik(Helium-3 and other gasses, situated in Bor'kväk) *Wigklom(Helium-3 and other gasses, situated in Bor'kväk) *G'uter() *Nawigok() *Tantalus() *Ziogim() *Brucham() In Fiction Story: Awakening of the Army of Legions Category:Sapient Beings Category:Herbivores Category:Animals